projectreaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Kain
Kain Aurealianus - Reaper King of Riches History Kain was born one of the sons of Ambrosius Aurealianus and brother to Ambrosius Grim Forscythe. Kain was raised as the prince of the Reaperian Kingdom. As one of the first true Reaper Kings he was immensly powerful. Being able to control anything that was once or still is a form of trade or currency as well as control gems or metals. These powers made him virtually indestructable as he coated himself in layers of these in a brilliant armor that shined like sunlight. He took control of the kingdom by killing his father. Through poison he killed a tyrant and took control of a warmongering kingdom and turned it larger and greater than ever through a banner of peace. Kain was a kind man who loved life. He would never let his army fight since his armor made him able to fight an army single handedly himself. He was also known to be the only man alive who could fight Gilgamesh the King and survive. Considering Gilgamesh had the powers to control light or even become it as well as immortality he was amazingly powerful. Kain brought all the kingdoms together, gave them freedom and only asked for peace. Durring this time of Kain's war for peace his brother Grim was the primary source of food for the entire kingdom. Kain learning of his brother's existance from his advisors when the time was right greeted his brother. With open arms he invited Grim and Grim's son Ekdahl to become royalty again. They would run the kingdom together. In Kain's eyes it would allow Kain to unite the kingdoms as well as protect his own thanks to his twin brother. After months down the line Kain became ill. A disease or a curse that was placed on him made his own flesh melt off his bones and his muscles to rot. It was his powers to move gems and metals with his thoughts that kept him alive and moving. Duplicating his own body with these precious metals and gems he was able to stay alive. Grim and Ekdahl spent less time ruling and more time in awe of palace life. Ekdahl adusted quickly as he enjoyed the libraries and ruins of the land while Grim longed for his farms. Kain continued to rule and expand. Times were peaceful and happy. At one point Ekdahl was kidnapped. Kain was away during that time fighting his biggest rival yet Obadiah. Obadiah was less of an enemy and more of a rival. Being a Guardian instead of a Reaper he was much more powerful than most Reapers and had his own army of machines and golems on his backing. Choosing the front lines they both clashed for days. It wasn't until Kain returned from another draw that he found the state of his kingdom. Parts of the kingdom in ruins or even in the middle of battle he had to fight his way into his own castle to find out exactly what was going on. Grim took control of his own side of his army and left the kingdom defenceless. A robed man offered Kain a way to get his flesh back and end his brother's state. Kain would get his own brother's body and his health back. Kain automaticly refused. As the weeks went on and Grim became worse and more like a tyrant, Kain had his hand forced. He went through with the ritual and took his brother's body. Ekdahl, witnessing this fled to Obadiah's Kingdom asking for refuge. It was there that Ekdahl made an army of Seven Generals to fight and overthrow Kain. For over 12 years battles went on and Ekdahl became so powerful that he could fight on par with Kain. As their battles lasted longer and losses grew they finally saw that Grim returned from the dead. Grim Ekdahl and Kain fighted in a single fight to the death. The winner was Grim and Ekdahl as Ekdahl turned Kain into Gold effectively killing him. as he transmuted Kain's own bones into solid gold. Kain remained dead and Grim never had his revenge. Personality He was kind but impulsive. Like his father he longed for battle but cared little for killing. Appearance A tall man wrapped in precious metals and minerals. He looked like a shining beacon of hope in a hopeless land. Abilities﻿ Gem Armor - he is most known for the armor he uses made out of multiple kinds of gems he created with his powers. he can turn into these and use them as multiple weapons. Crystal Mimicry - he uses gems and crystals on his body effectively making armor or weapons, can turn his body into the crystal. it is described as his base gem being 20 times the strength of diamond and being virtually indestructable. Missile - can make explosive crystals that explode with a heavy amount of force, peircing damage, and shrapenall.